A peaceful future
by Capt.Freedom
Summary: This story starts with the last mission in Ace Combat 5 the Unsung war and goes on after following the former sand island now the ghost of Razgriz squadron on their lives after the war.
1. Chapter 1

**A peaceful future **

This story starts with the last mission in Ace Combat 5 the Unsung war and goes on after following the former sand island now the ghost of Razgriz squadron on their lives after the war.

I do not own Ace Combat or anything used in this story i give all credit to the makers and designers of it all at NAMCO.

* * *

**Chapter 1 the final flight**

As the squadron met up in a room of a local hotel for their final mission briefing Blaze and Nagase were late. They took their seats and the briefing started.

"_The SOLG's descent was detected by our radar at 0445 hours. We believe it was programmed to automatically descend if control was ever cut off from the surface. We have calculated the SOLG's course of descent from it's previous orbit. It's estimated landing point is downtown Oured the captal of Osea. Get to the SOLG's descent point as quickly as possible and destroy it before it hits Oured. You must complete the mission and come back alive anything less is not acceptable. Razgriz we wish you the best of luck.. Launch!" _

_Start of interview The interviews takes place the days after their last mission._

Hans Grimm's interview with Albert Gennette_(not publicized only a memory of his time he spent with them.)_: "myself and my Best friends that I have ever had were all looking over our aircraft before we took off I remember looking over and seeing Captain Nagase and the man we only called blaze but I called him by his rank witch was also captain standing talking to each other from what I heard around the base... I mean Sand Island that is that they knew each other from when they were cadets at Heierlark Air Base they went through flight training together. They were even bunk-mates in flight training and at Sand Island. I could see when I first stated flying with them that they had such a close bond."

"you started flying with them a little after the war started if I remember right."

"Yes it was the day our base was being bombed by B-1 bombers I was helping the guy we all call pops out in the hanger I was a in reserve pilot training at the time but pops said that it would be a good idea that I went out and helped them. That was my first mission with them."

"What about latter in the war what was it like flying with them?"

"Well I always looked to Blaze for advice on flying as well as Nagase, when I was younger I read what I could find on the war 15 years ago and a man they called Cipher and Blaze reminded me so much of him calm under pressure and always ready to do what was right."

"what about the days things went wrong during missions?"

"The day Captain Nagase was shot down during a mission to rescue POW's Blaze flew to the point that he was running on fumes over the combat area not wanting to leave her their. Captain davenport was flying with us at that time still and he was also wanting to stay and watch over her but the man who called himself thunder head our AWACS officer said we had to wait and that she would be safe tho a member of the sea Goblin helicopter team from the rescue mission was sent to pick her up but they got caught in a severe wind drift and crashed."

"I remember that day I had walked into the crew room and saw her book sitting on the couch."

"It was shortly after that that we started using the name from that book, the Razgriz well captain Davenport did at lest he started calling himself Razgriz 3... hahaha. Later on when we were doing a flyby over November city during a anti-war rally we were attacked by Yuktobanian fighters as the fight went on captain Davenport's plane took a missile and stated to trail smoke both captain Nagase and Blaze as well as myself tried desperately to get captain davenport to bail out of his plane but he was not willing to let it fall on some ones house or business. Then when we told him that he could let it fall in the stadium he said he wanted to wait just a bit more till it was all clear and when it was he went to line it up but his canopy would not blow he even apologized to me for him being to hard to fly with and told Nagase he loved her like a sister and our captain to take care of us for him just then thunder head told him to keep trying all he said to him was _I'm going to miss that vice_ then he plunged his plane into the stadium and I turned away not to see what was going to happen next all I head was a burst of static and all three of us screamed his callsign witch was Chopper."

"we don't have to keep going if you don't want to Hans?"

"No he would want me to keep going if he was here and if I said lets stop he would not let me live it down."

" who do you mean.?"

"Captain Davenprot Gennette**."**

"Oh ok"

' We turned the pain of his loss into anger towards the enemy pilots that were their at one point we even heard one say we were fighting better then before. We were able to stave off the enemies attack and no on was hurt we were told by thunder head he then paused and we heard words that we did not expect to hear from him, he said _He was a model fighter pilot to the vary end."_

"I remember that day as well some men came by and handed me a piece of paper it was captain davenports will he left all his rock and roll records to me. And a necklace that belonged to his mother before she passed to Captain Nagase tho I never saw what he left for you or Blaze. I do know he left Kirk his dog in the care of pops."

"He left me a book that he was writing it was full of things he learned through his time on Sand Island flying with their first captain his name was Bartlett jack Bartlett and as well as stuff from Blaze their was a separate note on a note card were he stopped at it said finish this book for me and remember one thing always keep your head towards the sky. As for what he left our Captain I can not say, Tho to this day I still wish captain Davenport was still here and I will always from that day forth will ask him to watch over us all."

_End of Interview _

"This is Razgriz 1 I am ready for take off."

"Rodger that your clear for take off good luck out their."

"Thanks for the support control."

The rest of the squadron was already in the air waiting for Blaze to take the lead. They flew the normal formation with Blaze leading Nagase or Edge as she was know by callsign on his left wing with Archer aka Grimm on his right wing and swordsmen who was captain Marcus snow he joined them after they were labeled traitors and the were forced to flee from Sand Island he told them to trust him and eject as he locked on a missile they bailed out, A helicopter from the _OFS Kestrel_ later picked them up and he had flown with them ever sense.

"Oka Nieba to the Ghost of Rasgriz enemy plains on the radar it's a double Belkan formation Ofnir and grabacr."

_enemy leader _"We will restore the pride we had 15 years ago!"

_another enemy pilot _"It's time to settle this evil ravens!"

As both sides closed blaze and the others lock their weapons and on the enemy and fired their XAMM missiles three enemy planes are shot down as they all climbed and begin their ferocious dog fight above the cities bay

_Grimm_ "Five tough enemies.. my hearts racing! My whole bodies shacking!"

_Snow_" Keep going our mission is clear!"

_Grimm_ "This is it this is what we have been training for, right now."

_Oka Nieba_ "3 minutes."

_Enemy leader _"Don"t fight by your self take them two-on-one

Nagase"Captain you have two enemy planes on your six!"

_Enemy leader_ "you shall fall to your death's and lead the way for the SLOG as it smashes into the earth!"

_Grimm _"We have to take the one out in command!"

As the rest of the ghost of Razgriz shoot down all but the two planes blaze are following.

As blaze shoots down the other enemy pilot the enemy leader talks to Blaze As Blaze gets a lock on his plane and fires knocking the enemy leaders plane out of the sky.

_Enemy leader _ "I..I never thought you would be this good.."

_Blaze_ "you were all worthy adversaries but could never be worthy wingman."

_Oka Nieba_ "All enemy planes destroyed."

The Ghost of Razgriz reformed their formation.

_Nagase_ "I see light to the east..mornings coming."

_Grimm_ "Our night flight is over. I can't wait to see it, The most Beautiful sun rise ever

_Snow_ "And the sun will continue to rise, now and forever."

_Grimm_ "I just remembered... my birthdays coming up next week."

_Snow_ "See arn't you glade your still alive?"

_Grimm _"I bet my mom will happy to see my brother come back home from Yuktobania."

_Snow_ "You oughta go make her happy to. We're almost done here."

_Oka Nieba _" Two minutes!"

_Snow_ " Captain I want to thank you."

_Blaze_ "For what?"

_Snow_ "Flying as a wingman again I know now how my men felt."

_Nagase_ "I vowed to myself that I would never loss another flight lead and that's what's kept me flying up to now. So please Please Blaze, let me fly as your wingman just a little longer,"

_Blaze_ "Of course Nagase you can fly as my wingman as long as you like."

_OkaNieba_ "one minute!"

As they fly to the meet the SOLG they are in formation and blaze looks over his shoulders at he's friends.

_OkaNieba_ " The SOLG has fallen to a altitude low enough for you to attack I know you can do it destroy it, I have received a data link from you guy pops with the SOLG's structural details, the SOLG's outer shell has a rotating accelerator the only way you can attack its core structure

directly is to aim at the gaps in this Accelerator, that's bad news this is going to be tough"

_Snow_ " we got to stop that thing grim!"

_Grim_ "I know, .. Captain Nagase!"

_Nagase_ " Ya Blaze let's go!"

_OkaNieba_ " the SOLG is 80 miles for the capital city of Oured.

_Nagase_ " shoot the panels they should brake easily and give us a clear line of fire and watch out for the fragments falling off the SOLG."

_Snow_ " I am not going to get done in by some falling fragments."

_Grimm_ "It's falling .. it's so huge."

_Snow_ " we got to destroy it don't let it hit the ground in one piece, Tho I am used to desperate situations this ones the worst"

As all four of them attack the SOLG people watch as the see pieces falling into the ocean and bay. As they finally get to the core component.

_Nagase "_so that the SOLG's core component we can't hit it just by firing at random."

_Snow_ "captain the enemies laid it's strongest card against us... but it does not matter."

_Nagase_ "I won't let them finish us, not here!"

_Grimm_ " watch the rotation timing and we Should be able to hit it."

_Snow_ "what have to aim through that? This is like threading a needle."

A few sounds go by with out and commutation form them.

_Blaze_ "We have destroyed two parts of the core keep going!"

_Grim_ "you can see the SOLG's fragments reflecting light in the air."

_Nagase_ "All that's left of their hatred is this thing in front of us."

_Grimm_ "you remember the craters in the Balkan mainland don't let it happen again."

_Blaze_ "We have destroyed three parts of the core component."

_Snow_ "We can do this we just have to believe in ourselves!"

_Grim_ "We have the hearts of thousands backing us and the lives of so many more in front of us!"

_OkaNieba_ "The SOLG is 60 miles from Oured!"

_Snow_ " I am not through yet, This is for all my men that fell before me!"

_Blaze_ "we can do this!"

_Grimm_ " I believe in him as long as the captains with us we can do the impossible."

_Nagase_ "Just a little bit more this is our final flight we well get through this anything built by human hands can be destroyed this is no exception."

_Snow_ " so don't let up till it's over."

_Grimm_ "that's it that was the last part we did it!"

The whole city had been evacuated expect for the army and what members of the air force were need for the mission. The sun was just rising as a blinding light burst in the sky followed by a deafening explosion. The four black planes flow over the city as they did they heard s_alute the aces of Razgriz_ with Razgriz being chanted over and over again. They requested to land that the closet base were they were met with open arms as well as by Vincent Harling the President of Osea and the prime minster of Yuktobania Seryozha Nikanor as well as Captain Bartlett, the major, pops and Gennette and Krik**. **

_Harling _" I want to thank all of you for what you have done I would also like you to know your names have been cleared tho you can never use your old callsigns ever again for your names were never released for betraying Osea so you may even return to the armed forces if you wish."

_Blaze_ "Sir if I may say something here I don't think you or the mister will ever need us again."

_Harling_ "That may be true but only the future can tell, think it over for a few days that crew quarters is going to be your home for a few days any way. If Theirs everything you may need just ask here is my personal phone number. And captain Bartlett please take them shopping on behalf me and the grateful citizens of Oured and I would like you all to join me for breakfast after you all have had a chance to freshen up and change cloths theirs a car waiting for you over their."

_Bartlett_ " yes mister President and thank you. Hey Kid come here I want to talk to you Hey Nagase you come over here as well as you Nastasya."

_Blaze & Nagase_ "yes sir captain."

_Nastasya_ "Kie Nagase was it I have something for you."

_Bartlett_ "Same thing Kid both of you hold out you right hand and close your eyes."

Both Blaze and Nagase look at each other and do as they were told. Only to feel small round metal objects be placed in them. They heard Bartlett and Nastasya walking away towards the car.

_Bartlett_ "Hey you to love birds coming?"

_Blaze_ "Well I guess we can't hide it any longer Kie he said opening his eyes."

_Nagase_ "No I guess not Allan."

They slide the rings that Bartlett and Nastasya gave them.

_Nagase_ "By the way you can't beat me on the ground she whispers just before she starts running after the others towards the car."

Allan just looks back at his plane and smiles and thinks to himself_ ( well now I got all the time in the world to let it go by slow.) (1) _and starts walking after her.

* * *

(1) (referring to going by the ground and other parts of the world doing mock 2)

plz review i started this today and worked 8 hours on it straight none stop yes their will be other chapters coming out on it but i was inspired to start writing this and get it at lest this far i hope you all like it and will like it till the end of the story._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

A Peaceful Future

Chapter 2, A Fire Reborn

I do not Own the rights to Ace Combat or the charaters or any other stuff related to it.

* * *

_During breakfast with the President of Osea, And the prime minister of _ _Yuktobania, his aid and their former captain. Allan and Kei kept their eyes locked on each others eyes expect when they were asked questions. _

Bartlett: Hey Grimm relax the foods not going anywhere hahahaha.

Grimm: I know Captain but it's been so long sense I .. oh I mean we had a well cooked meal like this sense our last leave and well we have had so many close calls and well it's only thanks to the captain … oh I mean Blaze..

Allan: hey Grimm just call me Allan after this I still don't know if I am going to return to the Air Force.

Kei: why would that be Allan?

Allan: well Kei tho this war lasted only a little more then three months me and you have known each other sense our training days at Heierlark and that little mess up with our rooms that they thought you were a guy and bunked us together.

Bartlett: Oh really now Nagase is this true?

Grimm: But I thought males and females were not able to share rooms do to the issues that would come up?

Bartlett: that's true no officer what's to deal with that kind of issue.

Allan: well I got their late because I was having a few medical test to do to make sure I was ok to begin training so it was the only room and...

Kei: Believe it or not their was a odd number of woman in our class and it was only two to a room then.

Bartlett: Well things happen but as you were saying Allan?

Allan: Well Kei Nagase? _Allan gets up and takes a knee next to her chair and takes her hand in his._ Kei Nagase would you do me the honor of being my wingman in life for the rest of our lives? After a few seconds of every one being dead silent.

Bartlett: WOW kid never thought I would see that.

Nastasya: shhhhhhhh.. Bartlett would you be quite so she can think of what to say.

Bartlett: well to me she looks so speachle...

Harling:Captain Bartlett would you be quite till she gives her answer.

Bartlett: well Nagase you gonna make the guy wait any longer for your answer.

Allan: oh wait let me rephrase that sentence, Captain Kei Nagase would you do me captain Allan Urban Kruger the honor of being my wingman in the battle of life in the peaceful world from this day on?

_Every one looks at Nagase after Allan makes that statement again and wait for her answer. As they do they see tears starting to form in her eyes as a smile reaches from one side of her face to the other. _

Allan: Can I take that as a yes Kei?

Kei: No... _Allan looks down thinking how dumb he looks right now._ You can take it as a hell yes Allan!

_Allan looks up and smile wrapping his arms around her as he stands up kissing her softly and passionately she cries thinking of if this is how her mother felt when her father asked her to marry him._

Grimm: Well congrats blaze .. oh I mean Allan and you to Kei.

Harling: Allan may I speak with you and captain Bartlett over here for a few minuets. That's if it's ok with the ladies and the prime minister?

Nikanor as well as Nastasya just smiled and nodded saying it was ok Grimm was to busy eating to Listen and Kei was thinking to herself on what her and Allan were going to do now that they were engaged to be married. So Allan and Bartlett got up and followed president Harling to a side of the room with a coffee machine that was just finishing making a fresh pot.

Allan/Bartlett: what is it Mr. President?

Harling: Well I would like you two to become my lead pilots for escort duty for Mother Goose One you two are the top of the cream of the crop and I would love to have you guys their.

Allan/Bartlett: Does that mean we are going to be returning to the Air force?

Harling: It's only if you are willing to yes to the offer and you will be promoted up three ranks as well making you both full bird colonel's.

Allan: Well it's not only me that has to make that dissension now Mr. President as i am soon to be married I have to think what would be best for my family.

Harling: I understand Allan I did not expect you to say yes or no right no the spot and the same goes for you Bartlett right now with all that has gone on all I want you guys to do is make sure they are happy. Harling points over the others and Bartlett and Allan turn around to see them all talking and laughing together.

Allan: That we can do sir.

Bartlett: That's a good answer kid better then the one you first gave me when we flew together for the first time.

Allan: I'm only saying whats true tho you know how Kei would say I was not being fully honest if I said anything else.

Harling: Well I'm just glade all four of you made it back.

Allan: Not all of us sir... one of us is still out their still flying looking over every one and keeping an eye on each one of us.

Harling: You mean the pilot who crashed his plane into the stadium in November city to keep from hurting any one?

Allan: Yes sir his callsign was Chopper but his name was Lieutenant Colonel Alvin H. Davenport

the rank of Lieutenant Colonel was given to him Posthumous.

Harling: Well he will be given a hero's sending off.

Allan: Thank you Mr. Harling I really appreciate it.

Harling: I think shes missing you already Allan she keeps looking over here at you.

Allan: well I guess I should go over and see what she wants right?

Bartlett: Ya kid you can go over their theirs a few things me and President Harling need to talk about.

Allan: Ok. _As Allan walks away both Bartlett and Harling look at the others and turn to each other._

Harling: So what do you think they will all choose?

Bartlett: well with out a war to fight do we really need them in the sky's Mr. President?

Harling: how do we know their will not be some one else to start a fight that will bring one or the other into it which will bring the other in defending the other?

Bartlett: so your thinking that if they do rejoin the armed forces you want to make them a special squadron that prevents wars under a combined force of Yuktobania and Osea with four of the best pilots from both sides flying under the same banner of peace?

Harling: yes that's exactly what I was thinking the prime minster of Yuktobania thinks it would be a great idea.

Bartlett: What would the emblem be if you mind me asking?

Harling: Well that would be left to you sense you would be the commanding officer of it with the guy they call Pop's and Captain Anderson who will be given a new ship with the newest and most advanced technology on bored with the best planes at your disposable. Of coarse you can refuse the offer but who would we find that is as good as you with your skills at training.

Bartlett: You have to be kidding me sir?

Harling: I am not captain or should I say Colonel?

Bartlett: how long do I have to think about it?

Harling: As long as it takes to get an answer from all of them.

Bartlett: but what about the offer to be your top escorts?

Harling: I never said that wont be part of it now did I?

As Allan reaches the rest of the group he turns to see Bartlett and Harling shacking hands and smiling.

Kei: Hey Allan I thought about it, what would you say if I wanted to return to the Air Force?

Allan: If that's what you truly want but I want to tell you this first ok?

Kei: Ok what is it you want to tell me?

Allan: The president offered me and Bartlett to be his top escort pilots for mother goose one and a three rank promotion but I told him I would have to talk to you about sense your now part of my life.

But before she could answer Bartlett calls for Allan, Kei, Grimm and Snow to join him over their for a quick chat with the president. And the President calls over the Prime minster and his aid. To be part of the conversation.

Bartlett: Liston I know I was not their for you guys after our second mission together but that I could not help and I'm sorry for that but I am going to offer you guys something you might all like. (Allan then notices Bartlett is wearing Colonel ranks on his shoulders as he talks.) you guys are being offered to join a joint task force of Osea and Yuktobania to prevent wars and as well as be the escort for both the President of Osea and the prime minster of Yuktobania you all will be able to return to the Air force but have less restrictions on flying and you will be returning to Sand island to because that will be your base till your new base will be completed.

Grimm: what do you mean new base and when it's completed?

Harling: you all know Captain Anderson well he is getting a new ship and you all will be the first squadron along with a small group of Yuktobania pilots will join you their to tho you guys will have to train them up a bit but I think you all are up to that but it's truly if you want to go back.

Bartlett: and I will have a tough commanding officer to.

Allan/kei: Who else besides you could make it hard for us Bartlett?

Bartlett: no one that's why I am going to be the wing Commander of the joint unit.( every one smiles at hearing that He would be their with them once again, they look around at each other and Grimm is the first to speck up.)

Grimm: I don't know about you guys but I'm in.

Snow: Me to besides I can't see this little one going off with out knowing he has a great wingman.

Both Grimm and snow look at each other then at Allan and Kei wondering what they are going to say.

Kei: I'm in only under two conduction's.

Bartlett/Harling/Nikanor/Nastasya: What are they?

Kei: If Allan joins and we get our own room.

Every one looks at her as she blushes and hides her face in Allan's jacket. Then they look at Allan they first must have his answer before they give their answer on the seconds conduction.

Allan: Do you really want to go back Kei because if you do I told you I want you to be my wingmen through the rest of our lives but it also goes the the other way meaning I am your wingmen to so I also have to know how to fellow not just lead.

Kei: Does that mean your rejoining Allan?

Allan: Ya I am I can't let Grimm or Snow fight alone knowing that if something happens and I could change the out come for the better but I was not their then I would not know what to do with myself so yes Kei I will join the fight as long as you are happy with that choice?

Kei: yes I am which that means I'm in so now it comes down to the last conduction. She looks over at Bartlett for the answer.

Bartlett: Ok then you guys get your own room. So Mr. president when do we report for duty?

Harling: not for a few weeks we need to put new staff that we can trust and wont question why your their and the former war dog squadron was cleared of all charges but remember they are still dead so your callsigns must be changed so this R&R gives you guys time to think of new ones.

As every one is talking everyone hears a cork pop and and looks over at Bartlett pouring some champagne and they all walk over and grab a glass and toast each other.

Harling: Well here is to those who we lost and those who we gained.

Every one looked at each other and them knew who every one was thinking about the first name that came to mind was Davenport followed by the nuggets that were lost over so many battles but for Marcus Snow so many more faces and names flashed in his mind he even remembers seeing the fear in one of his wingmen's face as the missile closed on her engines and as it hit her plane he could see her grab a picture she always kept on her control panel as she tour off her mask and kissed it and held it to her chest as tears rolled down her face as her plane erupted into flames and shrapnel and fell from the sky.

Allan places a hand Marcus's shoulder tho he was taller then him and looks up "We will never let them die as long as we remember them they are still alive within our hearts and memories" He says as he looks around the room and as his eyes meet both Harling's and Nikanor's eye's as he looks over at Kai they can see the fire burning in his as he says those words.

Everyone "Here, Here"


End file.
